In love with a dragon
by buslimpan
Summary: After Hiccup found and saved a strange white dragon in the forest, his life took an unexpected turn. The dragon might have left, but the stranger he saved the day after stayed. And Hiccup wouldn't like to have it in any other way. : HiJack/FrostCup Dragon!Jack. :
1. The white dragon

**Chapter 1: The white dragon**

...

Everyone in Berk was preparing for winter. The three months of summer and warmth was soon over and the nine months of winter and cold was around the corner. Everyone was glancing towards the sky every now and then, just waiting for the first snow of the winter to fall down in three months. It wasn't until the evening that the first snow came, it was very light and powdery and was probably not going to stay to the next day.

.

What no one was expecting, was a full-fledged blizzard. Just after a few hours the calm snowing turned into a blizzard. Everyone had taken shelter in their houses and tried to get some sleep while others tried to calm down their kids and/or dragons. One house had it particularity hard.

.

"Toothless! Calm down! It's just a snowstorm!" a young man said with a frustrated sigh. The young man was small compared to the other villagers, not quite as tall as them and with a lean body. He didn't look that strong but he did have some muscles. He didn't have a left foot, everything below his left knee was replaced by a metal leg. The man ran a hand through his auburn hair in frustration as he glared at the Night Fury with his forest green eyes. The black dragon, Toothless, were jumping all over the place, listening nervously to the sounds of the storm. The wind was howling so it was hard to hear something else beside the wind. But it was like Toothless wasn't listening to the wind _but something else_.

"Come on bud, we have heard worse winds than this! Why are-" the man began but he got quiet when he thought that he heard a dragon's roar in the wind. No, that wasn't right the man decided. The roar was a part of the wind. No, that wasn't right either. Or maybe it was. The man furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he listened to the roar. Then his eyes widened and he snapped his head towards the window as realization hit him.

"There are _two_ dragons out there!" the man exclaimed and then looked at his nervous dragon.

"It's them you are afraid of!" he said when he saw how anxious Toothless became each time a roar was heard. This knowledge, however, did not help him when it came down to calm Toothless. The man heaved a sigh and prepared for a long night.

.

The man and his dragon flew over the snow the next morning to meet up with their friends. As they got to the academy they were greeted by five young adults and four dragons.

"Finally getting your lazy ass here Hiccup?" a quite muscular man said with a smirk. The man had short brown hair which was standing in every direction and blue eyes. The man with Toothless, Hiccup, rolled his eyes and got off Toothless before he walked to a woman with blond hair in a braid, blue eyes and a lean but strong body. He gave her a quick kiss before he turned to the man.

"I don't know about how _your_ dragons were behaving during the night guys, but Toothless was freaking out and didn't fall asleep until the storm was over. For once, _I_ was the one who had to wake _him_ up." Hiccup said and threw a glare at Toothless. Said dragon just shrugged.

"Beside Snotlout, you shouldn't complain. You just got here yourself." the woman beside Hiccup said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"A scared Night Fury? Sheesh, Hiccup is losing his grip!" a thin man snickered. He had long blond hair and blue eyes. A woman that almost looked like him snickered with him. The woman beside Hiccup looked at the twins.

"Tuffnut. Ruffnut. Just shut up." she said irritated.

"Whatever Astrid." the other woman, Ruffnut, said.

"Meatlug was really scared too. Couldn't even calm her down with dragonnip!" a quite bulky man said as he patted soothingly the Gronckle. He had short blond hair and blue eyes.

"It was not only Meatlug Fishlegs. Stormfly was also scared too." Astrid said as she looked at her Deadly Nadder slightly worried.

"Barf and Belch too." Ruffnut and Tuffnut said as they pointed at their Hideous Zippleback.

"Hookfang was scared too. I don't even understand what he was scared for! It was just a normal storm! Not even a bad one!" Snotlout said as he shook his head and gave a look to his Monstrous Nightmare.

"You mean you didn't hear it?" Fishlegs said, surprise written all over his face.

"Heard what?" the twins said in unison.

"The dragon." Astrid said as she looked at Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

"The _dragons_." Hiccup corrected. Everyone turned to him and looked curiously at him.

"I heard two dragons." Hiccup said with a shrug.

"You mean that there were two dragons out in the storm?" Ruffnut asked with a raised eyebrow.

"They were probably fighting. That would explain why it was so much roaring during the storm!" Fishlegs said and Astrid nodded.

"Cool! Let's check out the place were they battled!" Tuffnut exclaimed and Ruffnut agreed.

"Yeah, we should check it out. But first we need to find it. Let's split into groups. Tuffnut, Ruffnut. You fly that way. Fishlegs, Snotlout. You fly that way. Astrid goes with me and we fly that way." Hiccup said and pointed in different directions as he told everyone where to go.

"Why are you going with Astrid?!" Snotlout protested.

"Because he is my boyfriend." Astrid said s she climbed up on Stormfly. The other climbed up on their own dragons. Snotlout grumbled as he did so. Hiccup smiled at Astrid and everyone took off.

.

Astrid and Hiccup had been flying for some time when they saw something really strange. In a clearing, near the base of a cliff, was high and pointy ice pillars that contained something black in them. All of the pillars looked different from each other, both in shape an color. Some pillars were small while others were really big, some pillars were almost completely black while others were the cleanest ice the dragon riders ever seen. And it was clear that it was here the fight have taken place because Astrid and Hiccup could see the broken trees and some rocks lying around.

"What... What happened here?" Hiccup mumbled and he signed to Astrid that he was going to land. She nodded and was going to do the same but they had a hard time to do it because neither of their dragons wanted to land there. But eventually they got down to the ground. When Astrid and Hiccup had gotten off their dragons they could see the destruction more clearly now.

"What a fight it must have been." Astrid whistled as she looked around. Hiccup inspected one of the pillars.

"They are clearly made of ice... But I can't say what the black in the ice are." he said and looked at Astrid.

"And it's clear that neither of the two dragons were using fire. I mean, nothing is burnt! Just frozen and broken!" he added and Astrid nodded.

"I wonder what happened to the dragons. I don't see them anywhere." she said and made a gesture around the clearing. Hiccup was about to answer when something white, clearly not ice or snow, caught his eyes. He started to half run to it to get a better look on what it was. As he rounded some trees and pillars he got a clear view.

It was a snow white dragon. Of what Hiccup could see, the white dragon was around the size of a Monstrous Nightmare and just like it, the white dragon had a long neck. It's muzzle seemed shorter though than a Nightmare's. Beside the wounds that covered the dragon's body it had light blue spots that delicately decorated it's body. Some of the spots were hard to see though because of the dried blood. It seemed like it didn't have any spikes on it's body, except for some spikes that was around it's head and the spikes had dragon skin between them. The spikes themselves looked like ice crystals and easy to break, but Hiccup suspected that the spikes were all but easy to break. Sadly Hiccup couldn't see more of the dragon because it had several trees and a few rocks over it's body. And the dragon wasn't moving. At all. Not even a single movement on it's chest to indicate that it was still breathing. Hiccup couldn't help but to feel sad, this beautiful creature was dead.

"Oh." Astrid said when she too saw the white dragon.

"It seems like it was the one who lost." she said and looked at Hiccup. Hiccup hadn't looked away from the white dragon.

"Yeah..." he mumbled and started to walk towards the white dragon. Toothless growled when Hiccup walked towards the white dragon and when Hiccup didn't listen to him, he blocked the young man's way. Hiccup frowned at this.

"Toothless, move!" he said and when Toothless made no move to move out of the way, he tried to walk around him. Toothless didn't allow that.

"Toothless!" Hiccup said as he glared at his dragon. Toothless just stared at him. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"The dragon is dead Toothless. It can't hurt me." he said as he patted Toothless' muzzle. He then walked past the black dragon. Toothless looked skeptical on him.

As Hiccup stretched out his hand to pat the white dragon's muzzle, it suddenly opened it's eyes. Hiccup froze with his hand in midair and stared into the crystal blue eyes that was staring at him. Neither Hiccup or the white dragon moved, nobody daring to break the spell between them.

"Hiccup?" Astrid asked, she did not see that the white dragon had opened it's eyes. At those words the spell broke. The white dragon slowly raised it's neck and head, baring it's teeth together with a threatening growl. The spikes around it's head rose up from it's lying position to make it look even more threatening. Hiccup wasn't moving from his spot, he couldn't stop staring at the dragon even if it looked like that the white dragon would attack him. Which it was.

"HICCUP!" Astrid yelled as the white dragon shot a blue blast towards Hiccup. Luckily Toothless had been prepared and he shot his own purple blast at the white dragon. The two blats collided and exploded into several small ice shards that went flying all over the forest. The force of the explosion sent Hiccup flying backwards and Toothless was immediately standing protectively over Hiccup, growling at the white dragon. The white dragon was growling back. Hiccup noticed that Astrid and Stormfly was about to attack the white dragon so Hiccup quickly stood up and stood in front of Toothless.

"Wait! Don't hurt it! It's hurt and was just protecting itself!" he quickly said. All of his friends paused and Hiccup took this moment to turn towards the white dragon.

"It's okay. It's okay. We are not going to hurt you." he said calmly as he raised his hands to show the white dragon that he didn't want to hurt it and that he wasn't carrying any weapons. The dragon continued to growl as it stared at Hiccup, but it's growl was less intense this time. Hiccup smiled a little at that.

"We won't hurt you. We are going to help you. We are going to remove the trees and rock so you can be free again." he continued as he slowly walked towards the white dragon and talked soothingly to it.. The white dragon was calming down. Soon the dragon stopped growling and lowered it's head. It laid down it's head on the ground and looked tiredly at Hiccup. Hiccup was soon in front of the white dragon again and carefully put a hand on the dragon's muzzle. The white dragon didn't move away and when Hiccup started to pat it, it's eyes fell down and became half lidded. Hiccup was fascinated by this dragon, not only because of how it looked but also because the white dragon was cold to the touch. Most of the dragons are warm or reptile cold to the touch, but this dragon was just cold. _Ice_ cold. Hiccup shook his head and looked back at Astrid that had this look that said 'of course you would be able to calm it'.

"Astrid. Can you go and get the others? We need to free this dragon." Hiccup said and Astrid nodded. She climbed up on Stormfly and they took off. Hiccup looked after Astrid a short while before his attention turned back to the white dragon.

"It's going to be okay. Astrid is going to get some help. Four more people and three more dragons will come to help you, okay? It's going to be alright." Hiccup mumbled and continued to talk to the white dragon while he was waiting. Toothless kept a wary eye on the white dragon.

.

Astrid and the others finally came after a while. The white dragon's breath was hard to notice, but it was breathing hard. It's eyes were very tired and half closed, like it's about to give up but at the same time it's fighting. But it opened it's eyes fully and raised it's neck when they came. Hiccup turned around when the white dragon raised it's neck.

"Woah! What is that?!" Tuffnut said when he saw the white dragon's head.

"It's a head idiot." Ruffnut said and hit Tuffnut on the arm.

"Who do you call idiot idiot?!" Tuffnut exclaimed and turned to his sister.

"You! And no idiot calls me idiot!" Ruffnut said and their usual fighting started.

"Wow! I have never seen a dragon like that!" Fishlegs said excitedly. He wanted to study this dragon.

"I bet Hookfang would be able to take on it and win!" Snotlout said with a grin. Astrid hit him on the arm.

"Shut up Snotlout. Here we are Hiccup. What are we going to do?" Astrid said and looked at Hiccup. Hiccup smiled with relief at his friends but his expression of relief turned into deep worry when he heard a 'thud' behind him. He looked behind him and saw that the white dragon had roughly laid down it's head on the ground again without the slightest growl to the new people and dragons. It just looked tired; like it didn't care anymore.

"Alright guys, we have to work fast! It's hurt and exhausted and we need to remove the trees and rocks. Without hurting it more." Hiccup said when he had everyone's attention. Everyone quickly went to work though the dragons didn't really want to get close to the white dragon. It took some time to make the dragons help them, but they eventually did. Though the dragons were really careful and cautious around the white dragon.

The work went slowly and Hiccup had been patting the white dragon's muzzle soothingly to keep it calm while the others worked. During this time Hiccup took the chance to study the white dragon's face. The white dragon only had one spot of light blue on it's head, the rest of it was white. The spot was in the middle of it's forehead and was in the shape of a diamond. The spikes on it's head was just like ice, you could even see through them just like ice. The skin between the spikes looked like thin paper, almost being transparent and it didn't have any spots on it. The white dragon's eyes were the most strange thing about it. While it looked like blue dragon eyes, the eyes held something that Hiccup only could describe as human. The dragon eyes looked kind of human.

After some time they finally got the white dragon free. When the last tree came off, the other dragons quickly moved away from the white dragon and hid in the forest. All the humans backed away too, but not as far as their dragons. Hiccup was closest to the white dragon.

The white dragon's eyes widened when the last tree disappeared from it's body. It raised it's head and started to move it's body. It hissed in pain as some of it's wounds opened up and started to bleed again. Hiccup, Astrid and Fishlegs made a move to help the white dragon when it's wounds suddenly froze, effectively stopping the bleeding. As the white dragon moved, more of it's wounds froze. Everyone stared at the white dragon as it rose up on it's four legs and stretched out it's big wings. The wings didn't have any spots on them, instead there was fine light blue lines over the wings making it look like the wings were covered in frost. It's tail were long and had two fins at the end, just like Toothless before he lost one of his fins. Now that the whole body was revealed, it was clear that the white dragon was built for speed.

When the white dragon had fully stretched out it's body and wings it turned it's head to the sky and roared. Some of the dragons yelped and all of the dragons tried to hide even more. And when the white dragon had roared the wind had picked up slightly and it had started to snow. None of the humans really gave it a thought as the white dragon jumped over Hiccup's head and then jumped up up in the air and quickly took off. It was soon gone, blending in with the white sky. A little bit of snow swirled around where the white dragon had taken off but it soon calmed down.

"What a dragon." Astrid said, breaking the silence.

"It froze it's wounds! That was awesome!" Ruffnut exclaimed and Tuffnut nodded.

"That was hardcore!" he agreed.

"It seemed pretty hurt. I hope that it will be okay." Fishlegs said worriedly. Astrid and Hiccup nodded. Their dragons came out from their hiding spots and wasn't scared at all now that the white dragon was gone.

"Why were you scared Hookfang?! You could have easily won over that dragon!" Snotlout said to his dragon. Said dragon just gave his rider a blank stare before he shook his head with a roll of his eyes.

"I don't think so Snotlout." Hiccup said and Snotlout turned to Hiccup with narrowed eyes.

"What did you say fishbone?" he said. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"I said: I don't think so Snotlout." he said sarcastically.

"Why do you say that Hiccup?" Astrid asked as she walked to Hiccup.

"I don't know Astrid. I just have this feeling that the dragon is much more powerful than it's letting us know. By Thor, it _flew_ away even if it was really hurt!" Hiccup said and looked at the place where the white dragon had disappeared. Astrid nodded.

"Anyway, can someone stop Ruffnut's and Tuffnut's fight so we can go back to the village? I don't want to get caught in another snowstorm." Astrid said as she walked to Stormfly and climbed up on her. Fishlegs broke the fight up and everyone climbed up on their dragons and took off towards the village. As they flew, Hiccup glanced back to the clearing. He was feeling sad that he couldn't help the white dragon anymore and he thought that he would never see such a beautiful creature again.

.

Oh so wrong he was.

* * *

**So, the one-shot became a chapter-story. Huh. Let's see how this turn out.**

**This is one of my stories that I write by hand so please don't expect regular updates. I'll write when I find time to do so.**

**Please review! That will help me wanting to write on the story!**

**Anyway, enjoy! :)**


	2. The white haired man

**AN: Okay! If you haven't recently read the first chapter, I recommend you to do that before reading this chapter!**

* * *

The day after Hiccup and his friends had helped the white dragon seemed to be just like any other day. Training, flying, teaching about dragons and do some other stuff. Hiccup was taking a break from all this and was strolling around the village without Toothless. His mind wandered to the white dragon and while he was thinking, he didn't notice that he walked closer to the forest. But he got startled out of his thoughts when three young kids come running out of the forest, screaming. He didn't have time to react so all three kids crashed into Hiccup so he fell and the kids clutched to him in panic. They started to talk at the same time and incoherently which was starting to give Hiccup a headache.

"Can you get off me?!" he said and tried to pry the kids off him.

"NO!" the kids yelled in unison and held him harder in fear. Hiccup sighed, at least they were silent now.

"Could you tell me _why_ you were running out of the forest, screaming like your life depended on it?" he asked when the kids showed no signs of letting him go. The kids started to talk at the same time so he couldn't hear a word.

"One at the time!" Hiccup said frustrated.

"Ghost-" the first began.

"-in the-" the second continued.

"-forest!" the third finished. Hiccup furrowed his eyebrows.

"Ghost? There are no such things as ghosts." he said as he looked at the kids that was on the verge of crying. It was then he heard soft crunching from snow being crushed under someone's foot. Hiccup looked up and couldn't help but to stare at the young man that was slowly walking, or rather stumbling, out of the forest and towards them. The stranger certainly looked like a ghost with his pale skin and white hair. The man paused and he and Hiccup got eye contact. They stared at each other and Hiccup noticed that the man had crystal blue eyes and he vaguely thought that he had seen those eyes somewhere before. But he didn't dwell on it because he got lost in the stranger's eyes. The stranger's eyes suddenly began to become dull, just like when someone was about to lose consciousness, and this snapped Hiccup out of his trance. He pried the kids off him and got hurriedly got up on his feet, almost falling over again, and ran over to the stranger that had fallen to the ground.

"Hey! Are you okay?!" Hiccup said as he carefully shook the stranger's shoulders. He got no response and the man's breaths was shallow. The man was unconscious and barely alive. Hiccup looked up at the kids who was looking terrified.

"Get the doctor!" Hiccup said but no one of the kids moved because of fear.

"Get the doctor before he becomes a ghost for _real_!" Hiccup snapped and the kids sprang into action and ran to get the doctor. Hiccup turned his attention back to the stranger. The stranger looked like no other human Hiccup had seen. With the pale skin and white hair the stranger had, he also had blue lips so it looked like he had drowned. Hiccup would have thought that the man was dead if it wasn't for the shallow breaths and the rise and fall of the stranger's chest. Hiccup noted that the stranger wore a torn and bloodstained shirt that Hiccup thought was supposed to be white, dark blue trousers, a blue cape and no shoes. Hiccup could clearly see the stranger's wounds through the clothes and he got deeply worried. He immediately began to stop the bleeding.

.

After what seemed like an eternity, the kids came back with the doctor and one other adult. The doctor pushed Hiccup away and started to check on the stranger.

"We need to get him somewhere warm. He is very cold." the doctor said and the woman with him carefully picked up the stranger.

"He can rest at my house." Hiccup heard himself say before he had even thought about it. The adults looked at him and the doctor nodded and they began to walk to Hiccup's house. As they hurried towards their destination, people stopped to stare on them when they walked past. Or rather, stare on the white haired stranger in the woman's arms. It was probably their first time to see someone with white hair that was so young. Luckily they were soon at Hiccup's house and Hiccup quickly made a make-shift bed in front of the fire. The woman carefully put the stranger down in the make-shift bed and let the doctor through.

"Alright, you two can go now. I won't need your help anymore and this can get ugly." the doctor said and the woman left but Hiccup stayed. It was his house anyway.

"Boy, I can handle this myself. I need space." the doctor said when Hiccup didn't leave but Hiccup shook his head.

"No. I'm staying. I will sit by the stairs so I won't be in the way." Hiccup said and walked to the stairs to sit on the third step. The doctor sighed but nodded and began to remove the stranger's clothes so he could get more access to the wounds. Hiccup looked on when the doctor stripped the stranger and cleaned the wounds.

.

After some time the doctor was finished patching up the stranger and left instructions to Hiccup before he left.

"Keep him warm and if he wakes up, keep him in bed. Keep the wounds clean and put this on his wounds after you have cleaned them, it will help the healing process. And go and get med if he get worse or if he wakes up." he said as he handed a small pot with some ointment to Hiccup. Hiccup looked at the pot before he looked at the doctor.

"Will he make it?" he asked, for some reason he was really worried about the stranger.

"Yes. He lost a lot of blood so it will take some time for him to wake up but he will survive. Of course, if he get a really high fever or a cold he will probably not make it due to that his body have enough with the wounds of his. Bye." the doctor said and left before Hiccup even had the chance to say anything more. Hiccup sighed and looked at the stranger. He didn't know why he wanted to save the man but he knew he wanted him to survive. And he was going to make sure that the stranger survived. Hiccup sat down beside the stranger and started to wait. He hadn't noticed that he fell asleep until the door slammed open and a big man with red hair and beard walked in. He was Stoick the Vast, the chief of Berk. Hiccup basically flew from his place beside the make-shift bed down to the floor when he got startled. He sat up, confused over where he was but when he saw the white stranger in the make-shift bed he remembered.

"What a day!" Stoick exclaimed as he sat down by the table.

"Hi dad." Hiccup said as he rose up and dusted himself off.

"Where is Toothless? Wasn't he with you and Thornado?" he asked and looked at Stoick.

"They are outside. Refused to even go close to the house!" Stoick said and looked at Hiccup. He noticed the make-shift bed in front of the fire and that someone was in it.

"Who's that?" he asked as he rose up from his seat and walked over to Hiccup.

"Ah, this is... Um... He is..." Hiccup said, unsure what to say. After all, he was just a stranger. A stranger that Hiccup wanted to live.

"He has white hair!" Stoick exclaimed when he saw the young man in the bed and turned to Hiccup.

"That boy is no human! No human has that white hair at this age!" he said and turned to the stranger, ready to throw him out despite the injuries.

"No! Dad!" Hiccup said and stood in between the stranger and Stoick. Stoick narrowed his eyes as he looked at Hiccup.

"That thing is going out. Now." Stoick said firmly.

"Dad, listen to me! He is badly hurt and he will die if we throw him out!" Hiccup said and glared at Stoick. Stoick glared back.

"You don't know what that is. It could harm us!" Stoick said and stood firmly by his decision.

"He won't harm us." Hiccup stated calmly. He wasn't sure why he was so certain about that, but he was. Stoick was surprised by how sure Hiccup was.

"We let Gothi decide. She knows about things like this." Stoick said and surprised Hiccup. Hiccup nodded and Stoick went to fetch Gothi and Gobber.

"You are sure getting me into trouble." Hiccup muttered to the unconscious young man.

.

After a while Stoick finally came back with Gothi and Gobber. It seemed like he had told her about her stranger.

"He is in the bed. What should we do with him?" Stoick said and Gothi walked to the make-shift bed and started to slowly examine the stranger.

"He has white hair. Ain't normal, right?" Gobber asked as they watched Gothi.

"He can't be human." Stoick said.

"Can you cut it out dad?" Hiccup said, he was slightly irritated.

"Odin will be angry on us if we keep something like that here. We have already accepted the dragons but who knows when the gods say it's enough." Stoick said and watched as Gothi finished examining the stranger and writing something is some ashes she had put on the floor.

"What does she write?" Stoick asked and looked at Gobber. Gobber took a moment to see what she wrote.

"'He stays'." Gobber said and everyone looked at Gothi.

"What?! But he can't be human!" Stoick said and Gothi shook her head before she pointed at her writing. Hiccup smiled triumphantly.

"He stays dad! The elder have spoken!" he said and smiled as he had won a battle. Stoick sighed defeated.

"Alright then. He stays. But he will be your responsibility and yours alone. You will make sure that he don't cause any trouble when he wakes up." Stoick said and left the house with Gothi. Gobber looked at Hiccup.

"Sooo... How ar ya plannin' to take care of 'im? With 'im that injured, ya can't take care of 'im AND hold the dragon training." Gobber said as a matter-of-factually.

"Astrid can hold the training." Hiccup said and shrugged.

"And Toothless?" Gobber asked and raised his eyebrow. Hiccup opened his mouth to answer but he furrowed his eyebrows and closed his mouth as he began to think.

"I guess... Dad could take him for a flight when I can't get someone to watch over the stranger." he finally said with a sigh. Gobber shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright. Good luck then." he said and walked out of the house. Hiccup rubbed his temples and looked at the stranger. He looked uncomfortable and sweat were rolling down his face. Hiccup got worried that the man had caught a fever so he put a hand on the stranger's forehead. Hiccup blinked confused.

"He's cold..." he mumbled and put another blanket over the stranger. As Hiccup sat down beside the stranger's bed, he started to try to figure exactly how he was supposed to make the dragons go in the house again.

* * *

**Alright! Chapter two is up! Warning for failed accent :P Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed it! :)**

**Alright everyone, I need a little bit of help and have two questions for you. The questions will be a little bit of a spoiler of what is going to happen later in the story, but it won't tell very much. So, SPOILER WARNING for my story down below :P**

**.**

**.**

**1. Later in the story, Jack will get a dragon. But I don't know what kind of dragon. What do you suggest?**

**2. Jack's kind will get a bond with their mate when they have chosen who are going to be their mate for the rest of their life. What I need help with is how this bond is going to affect Hiccup. I have ideas for every level(but level 1 & 5 is more boring and too extreme in my opinion) so I don't know which one to choose. Tell me what you think!**

**-Level 1: Hiccup isn't affected at all. All that connects him with Jack is his love for him.**

**-Level 2: Hiccup will have these feelings that tells him that he should stay with Jack and take care of him and protect him. He will feel if Jack is in danger and is going to do his best to help Jack.**

**-Level 3: Hiccup will under extreme feelings get scales on certain areas on his body, dragon eyes and, depending on the situation, claws. He will not be able to control this compleatly. He will have feelings like those in level 2, but a bit stronger.**

**-Level 4: Hiccup will under extreme feelings turn into a half dragon. He will not be able to control this. See level 5 for description. Depending on what feeling he have, he might or might not be able to controll himself. If he feels rage, he will be a dragon in his mind. If he is really sad he is still Hiccup but with a half dragon appearance. He will have feelings like those in level 3.**

**-Level 5: Hiccup basically can become a half dragon. When he learns to controll it he can, at will, become a half dragon with wings(but unable to fly), a tail, claws, scales and dragon eyes. He will have feelings like those in level 3 and Hiccup will act on dragon instincts depending on what feeling he is feeling and on the situation. So basically, he will be a half dragon.**


End file.
